powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elemental Abilities
Earth *Geokinesis... can control the earth *Sand Manipulation... can control sand *Granulation... can turn stuff to sand *Dehydration... can absorb all water *Ink Manipulation... can contol ink *Geogenism... can manipulate geological structures *Nature Enhancement... can heal nature *Geo-Thermokinesis... can manipulate lava, magma ,and volcanoes *Nature Empathy... can feel how nature feels *Anthokinesis... can create flowers by touch *Atmoskinesis...can manipulate earth, air , fire and water *Florakinesis... can create flowers by touch *Fungokinesis... can create fungi *Halokinesis... can control salt *Hyalokinesis... can control glass *Mycokinesis... can generate fungi *Xylokinesis... can manipulate and generate plants mentally *Crystallokinesis... can manipulate minerals and crystals *Koniokinesis... manipulate dust and other small particles *Papyrokinesis...manipulate and generate paper *Sunakinesis...manipulate and generate sand *Psammokinesis...manipulate and generate sand *Bibliokinesis...manipulate and generate books﻿ ﻿ Air *Aerokinesis...manipulate air *Anemokinesis...manipulate air *Flight... can fly *Floating... can hover above the ground *Levitation... can levitate *Inflammation... can inflate anything with air *Gas Mimicry... can turn into a cloud of gas *Deoxygenation... can suck up all the oxygen from a place *Lung Adaptation...can breath anywhere *Whirling... can teleport in a mini tornado *Aerogenism... can create blasts of air *Atmoskinesis...can control air ,earth, fire and water *Oxikinesis... can manipulate oxygen molecules﻿ Fire *Ash Teleportation... can teleport leaving ashes behind you *Electro-Mental Ignitions... can set brains on fire *Fire Balls... can throw balls of fire *Fire Breathing... can breathe out flames *Flaming... can teleport in flames *Molecular Acceleration... can heat molecules to set on fire or melt *Molecular Combustion... can speed and tear molecules to explode something *Optical Fire Bolts... can shoot blasts of fire from your eyes *Pyrokinesis... can control fire *Pyrotechnics... can create fireworks *Thermokinesis... can contol heat *Thermovariance... can boil others blood *Pyrogenism... can throw blasts of fire *Self-Detonation... can explode self and recreate *Deoxygenation... can suck up all the oxygen *Thoughtography (burning form)... can burn your thoughts onto something *Disintegration.... can turn stuff to ashes *Advanced Pyrogenism... can throw beams of fire *Touch of Death... can burn someone by touch *Incineration... can burn something at the touch *Kiss of Death... can burn insides by a kiss *Solarkinesis... can manipulate sunlight *Geo-Thermokinesis... can manipulate lava, magma , and volcanoes *Atmoskinesis... can manipulate fire, earth, air ,and water *Nitrokinesis... can explode self and recreate﻿ Water *Aquagenism... can put water into shapes *Hydrokinesis... can manipulate water *Dehydration... can absorb water *Water Teleportation... can teleport through water *Shimmering... can teleport in a shimmer like on water *Water Vision... can see in water *Water Mimicry... can turn into water *Underwater Breathing... can breathe underwater *Water Immunity... will not be harmed if you fall from a great hight into water *Atmoskinesis... can control water, earth, fire, and air﻿ Ice *Cryokinesis... can freeze things at the touch *Molecular Inhibition... can turn people into ice statues *Cold Blast... can throw a blast of cold air﻿ Plants *Thorn Spitting...can spit toxic thorns *Chlorokinesis... can generate and control plants﻿ Poison *Acid Secretion... can create acids *Induced Radioactivity... can emmit radiation *Acidic Blood... has toxic blood *Chlorine Gas Exudation... can exhale poisonous fumes *Toxikinesis...can manipulate poison *Radiokinesis... can create radiation *Venokinesis... can manipulate poison *Thorn Spitting... can spit toxic thorns﻿ ﻿ Weather *Atmokinesis... can control the weater *Atmoskinesis... can control, earth, air, fire and water and mix them to manipulate the weather﻿ Electricity *Electrokinesis... can generate electricity *Lightning Teleportation... can teleport with lightning *Electricity Absorbtion... can absorb electricity *Activation... can turn stuff on *Deactivation... can turn stuff off *Lightning Redirection...can summon and redirect lightning *Electronic Knock-outs... can knock out electronic items *Radio Head... can hear the radio in your head *Advanced Electrokinesis... can shoot a beam of elecricity﻿ Energy *Energy Balls... can throw balls of energy *Energy Beams... can shoot beams of energy *Energy Blasts... can create blasts of energy *Optical Thermodynamics... can create beams of energy from your eyes *Energy Magic...can shape energy *Energy Whip... can make a whip of energy *Astralkinesis...can manipulate astral energy *Dynamokinesis... can manipulate existing energy﻿ Light *Invisibility... can be unseen *Photokinesis... can manipulate light *Rainbow Teleportation... can teleport through rainbows *Force Fields... can create protective bubbles *Projective Invisibility... can turn other things invisible *Luminesence... can emmit blinding light or glow in the dark *Light Darts... can throw darts of light *Solarkinesis... can manipulate sun light or generate mini suns *Light Energy... can throw blasts of yellow energy﻿ Darkness *Invisibility... can be unseen *Force Fields... can create black bubbles *Smoke Secretion... can create smoke *Night Vision...can see in the dark *Shadow Projection...can manipulate shadows *Shadow Energy... can throw black energy *Smoking... can teleport in smoke *Wisping... can teleport in wisps *Lunarkinesis... can control darkness *Constellokinesis... can manipulate stars and create stars *Shadow Darts... can shoot darts of darkness *Typhokinesis... can conrtol smoke *Umbrakinesis...can manipulte darkness﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Browse Category:Powers